Talk:Level 1032/@comment-66.108.75.102-20150711101312
Ok please don't hate me for this but I passed this first try, 3 stars(68,820 points),using no boosters��. After reading the comments I actually feel terrible saying that but it's the truth. I won't blame you if you throw virtual tomatoes at me though. Obviously since everyone seems to agree this one is luck based only, I must've just had an extremely lucky board. But this is actually bugging me out a little b/c I was just looking through old comments and was on the page for 1016(I'm pretty sure that's the one-where you only have to open the one popcorn and it's rated "Very Easy "?) Well I actually had a very tough time with that one. And I was JUST commenting to someone who said they seem to have a tough time too with Very Easy levels that I do as well but then oddly I'll pass a level easily that's considered Very Hard(or in this case IH). Weird. I honestly don't know that I have anything of value to say to help but I'll at least share my experience. I didn't shuffle to get a better board as I sometimes do b/c my starting board already had a stripe on the right side. It was close to one of the wheels so I figured the point was to try to get it lined up with it(there was no way to make a wrap nearby so I didn't consider it but that's a great idea if it's possible for you). I started moving some candies around on that side in hopes of lining it up next to the wheel & noticed the candies in the middle moving as well. This is really the only thing I have to share that MIGHT be of value. I noticed the more I could move the candies around in the middle(moving candies on the sides moves them too), it seemed to create mini cascades & that seemed to create wraps for me. The first one I got pretty early on & I had created a stripe near it & was trying to get a combo going but with both that & trying to get the stripe near the wheel, I made very little effort b/c I was conscious of having very few moves. I was actually able to maneuver things to make a color bomb (with the stripe as one of the colors) near the wheel but it just exploded right away, due to the stripe Then I just started the wheel on the left going & actually that helped b/c it hit both the stripe & wrap in the middle of the board, saving me a cpl of moves. And either that or me just moving the candies around, again created a mini cascade in the middle & 2 more wraps appeared side by side. I set them both off together & immediately another wrap appeared after the candies settled. That was the last one I needed so I set it off & then I only needed 3 more stripes which of course I got from the wheel on the left. I was down to 3 moves but saw an opportunity to make another color bomb in the middle & couldn't resist. One of the stripes from the wheel hit it & I passed with one move left. I'm extremely grateful that my first board was one with masses of luck! And since my experience with the wraps seems to mirror that as the one in the strategy, I think it's worth a shot. Explode your wraps quickly & hopefully you'll have the same situation of more appearing. That & just trying to get those middle candies moving to create more opportunities for wraps to appear are really the only things I can advise. Good luck guys!